Trampled
by AraNoisy
Summary: This fanfic is a little twist in the Katie & Kaitlin story! Katie is on a quest to find some answers, and she won't stop until she gets them. This is my first fanfic, so enjoy! :
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

_The market was bustling with animals from all over. My mother came here on occasion to get fruit, furniture, and other various things. Of course we weren't as wealthy as some of the animals here, so it was awhile before she found a deal cheap enough for us to afford, but Mother told me never to be happy or sad because of money. We should be happy no matter what, and we can be if we have the right people with us. _

"_Now Katie," my mother said looking down at me, "Don't you let go of my paw. Imagine how sad mommy would be if she lost her baby."_

"_Yes mommy." I replied. I was just a small girl, new to the world. I was probably a little over 2 years old. It was my birthday, July 10__th__, and my mother has promised me this trip to the market. I was deeply fascinated by the city. Of course it might be because I had never been out of my hometown, Clearwater, before._

"_Oi," we heard from behind us, "Kaitlin, you're tuna has arrived! Just got the package now!" _

_We turned to look behind us. It was a very masculine gorilla, running through the crowds trying to catch up with us. When he finally reached us, he was bent over gasping for breath, but quickly stood back up and handed my mother our package of tuna._

"_Oh Al," my mother replied sweetly," You are so dear. Thank you much! I have not seen you in ages, it seems! How are you?"_

"_I've been doing just fine," he smiled," Now who's this little sweetie?" He bent now to be level with me. His breath strongly smelled of meat, of which type I do not recognize. _

"_This is my sweet little baby, Katie." She replied, looking down at me with gleaming eyes._

_He stood back up again to talk to my mother, but not before giving me a quick pat on the head. They talked mostly about money and the economy. I quickly lost interest and was looking around the market, seeing what I could spot out, when I caught sight of bright pink balloon. It was tied to a notice board bulletin where people could put their numbers and addresses. _

_I looked up at my mom to see that she was still in deep conversation with Al. If I let go of her paw for just one second I could run quick and get the balloon and come right back. She wouldn't ever notice. I went over my plan in my head for about 1 minute before I decided to take action. _

_I ripped my paw out of hers. I darted in and out of the crowds of people, just wanting that balloon. _

"_Katie, No!" my mother shouted from behind me, but I was going too fast to turn around and tell her. My little legs were running as fast as they could carry me. _

_I had reached the balloon. It was tied in a very complicated knot, but I was too young to realize I could not untie it. Just as I was about to start untying, I heard a boom from behind me. I turned to look. _

_It was a terrible sight. The market was up in flames and animals were frantically running from the spot of the bomb. There was an airplane above that caught my attention, so I started watching it. It was beautiful! I loved it so much! _

"_Mommy, look at that pretty airplane." I said in awe. I looked back ahead of me. I was too little to know what was going on. I thought it was merely a game of tag. I heard screams of fright and pain, and I began to become scared. I did what a girl my age could only do in a time like this. Cry. _

"_Mommy, where are you?" I said through sobs. Just then I was lifted into the air. I was in the paws of someone unfamiliar. They were pink and white as far as I could tell since they were covered in dirt and ash. We were running towards the gate to leave the market. I put my head in the persons shoulder, not wanting to see the turmoil of the whole event. I had a feeling I would never see Mommy again._

_I dared myself to look up again, only to see the body of an alligator covered in blood, his body broken. His eyes were wide open, staring at me. _

I woke up screaming and crying. I quickly shut myself up, not wanting to wake Mom up. It was that dream again. I had been having it over and over again for about 2 months now.

"It's only a dream Katie." I whispered to myself. Deep down though, I knew this was not a dream. It was an answer. An answer to a whole boatload of questions.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

I just want to say thanks to anyone who has read my story so far! I have been really enjoying sharing this with you guys. I really want to say thanks to OliveBlossom6 and Random Dawn 14 for being my first reviewers! They got me pumped up to write more, so thanks guys! Sorry for it being sort of boring, but I need the rise to the climax!(: Alright, enjoy Chapter 1 The Start.

~Chapter 1~

I sat in the kitchen, the smell of burning pancakes filling the air. Mom couldn't cook if her life and mine depended on it.

"Wait," I thought to myself, confused more than ever," If that dream I've been having is true then… she's not really my mom." I shook my head, as if all those thoughts might just gently float away with the breeze that was coming in through the kitchen window.

Why would it be true anyway? It's a dream, for Pete's sake! I don't know what to think right now. I'm scared, nervous, and I feel alone, even though I know I'm not. I should forget about this dream and be happy with the amazing life I have. Great friends and great family, whom would never abandon me.

My mom walked in, balancing the "pancakes" in her right paw and orange juice in the other. She carefully set them on the table. I glared at them, afraid that I might barf if I took one bite. Last night was too much to handle. The sight of the alligator had really scarred me, a scar I could never rid of.

"Katie, "my mom looked down at me with concerned eyes "is something bothering you lately? You seem, vacant."

"I want to know more about my mother," I didn't look up, afraid she might get upset about my asking "My real mother." The tears I had been holding back all morning began to surface, making my eyes water and my throat dry from holding them in. I wished more than anything that someone else too was experiencing this dream too, that I was not alone. I knew though this was absurd and that it was my destiny to be having this "dream".

"Sweetie," she replied in a motherly tone, "you're looking right at her, silly girl." She smiled weakly. She was such a tired woman and, I knew I had upset her greatly, but it was time.

"Mother," I replied, trying to act confident, but quickly ruining that moment as I stuttered," I-I'm not stupid. I am a cat. You are dog. It takes common sense to know the difference between the two. Now please, if you love me, you will tell me the truth about my mother."

"Why do you take sudden interest anyways?" she shot back at me. I had never heard her talk that way to anyone before. I stared at her with disbelief. She began to cry, saying she was sorry, she was just so stressed lately. I couldn't talk to her anymore; I was disappointed, but scared, of her now.

I pushed my chair in, the scraping noise on the floor seemed to make my head hurt even more. I absentmindedly grabbed my backpack and began to walk towards the front door. As I made my way, I heard the crashing of shattering plates as my mom dropped to her knees on the floor sobbing.

I dared myself to look back, but I knew that would only make me want to stay here and I couldn't do that. I needed to start my journey, and not look back to the past. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be back for a while.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You could tell it was an early February morning. The air was crisp and clean. The leaves were starting to green again, as spring was nearly on its way here. I had no idea where I was to go now. I knew I couldn't go back home where Mom was waiting for my return; I had to show her I was strong girl, capable of being mature enough to find about my past.

I replayed the morning's events in my head over and over until I had reached my friend Annabelle's house. If anyone would be able to help me with my dilemma, it would be her. We had been friends ever since I could remember. Our mom's had introduced us when they themselves had met. She would believe me and help me find the truth to my questions.

I rang the doorbell, only to look up to her window and see her dancing, pretending to sing with a hairbrush in paw. I quietly chuckled to myself. She was such a unique girl, and I figured that was why we were friends in the first place.

"Annabelle!" I yelled up to her with my hands cupped around my mouth so my words would be louder. She stopped dancing and quickly went to turn the stereo off, then skipped back to the open window looking down at me with a big grin on her face.

"Romeo, Romeo. Where for art thou Romeo?" she threw her head back in laughter at her own joke. I couldn't help but stifle a little laugh myself. Only she could cheer me up when it seemed like the whole world had curled up at my feet dying, like a withered rose.

"I need to talk to you," I yelled back," Unlock the door!" She quickly turned from the window and ran down the stairs to unlock the door.

As she pulled the door open, I flung myself around her and began to cry. It seemed like I had been doing a lot of that lately. I didn't like that at all; it made me feel like a helpless baby, uncertain of who was their mother. That just confirmed that, maybe I was more like a baby than I had thought.

She pulled me from her and placed her paws on my shoulders, and looking me straight in the eyes said, "Are you finally ready to find your real mom?" I looked at her, amazed. How had she known about what had happened that morning?

She led me inside and upstairs to her room, which was plastered with K.K Slider posters. She had never missed one of his concerts before, but it seemed tonight she was about too.

As soon as she closed the door, I spilled out the whole entire story. Everything from the dream, to the confrontation with my mother. All the while I was talking, she listened. It was the best feeling ever to know I was being listened to for once today.

When I had finally finished after about an hour, she replied to me as calmly as ever "Obviously, we need to find this Al guy. It sounds like him and your mother were close, so he could tell us more. Who knows, maybe even _she's _still alive."

"Are you kidding me," I said, starting to get frustrated again, "It was a terrorist attack Annabelle! No one that was back by the stands could have made it, meaning my mom _and _Al."

"Cookie did." She replied, staring at her nails as if this were just another one of our many conversations. It sounded weird to hear my "mom" be called Cookie. I had always called her mom, but maybe I should get used to the fact that she's no longer my mom. I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid to think about it.

"Listen, we just need to find Al. We'll go into the city tomorrow and see if Lyle can hook us up with some old records of past attacks. Okay? Come on Katie, cheer up! We will find some answers." She said, lifting my chin up with her paw to see my eyes, which were quickly tearing up.

As I was about to speak, there was a loud banging on the door. We looked at each other with fright; someone really wanted to get in. Annabelle raced to the window and ducked below the window frame, as to not be seen. She quickly snuck a peek below to see who was trying to get in.

"It's only Nook." She reported, sounding deeply annoyed. I jumped off the bed and followed her down the stairs, through the kitchen and living room, to the front door.

She yanked it open, ready to start telling Nook off, but before she could he had already started talking "Annabelle I am sorry for the inconvenience," he said hurriedly," I am merely here to talk to Miss Katie." He bowed his head towards me.

"Yes, well what is it?" I spat at him. I didn't to be so rude, as that was not how I was raised, but my temper had flared high so many times today; I had reached my last nerve.

"By order of Town Hall, you have officially been evicted from the town of Staten."


End file.
